1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printed articles obtained by printing using a commercial printer for off-set printing or the like are stacked in a large amount and at a high speed on a paper discharge unit. Then, the ink (image) printed on one printed article adheres to another stacked printed article, and thus if the adhered printed articles are detached from each other, a phenomenon in which ink is removed from the one printed article and adhered to the other printed article (blocking) may occur. In order to inhibit such blocking, in the case of off-set printing, after printing, a powder, for example, starch, is sprayed out as a blocking inhibiting agent and adhered to the surface of printed articles, thereby preventing adherence between inks. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 62-246730 discloses a method in which an aerosol including powder of particles is adhered to the surface of paper by a mist chamber so as to inhibit blocking. Further, JP-A No. 10-130621 proposes a method in which, in off-set printing, powder is sprayed out in a small amount onto the surface of printed articles.
On the other hand, ink jet techniques have been applied as an image recording method for recording color images in the field of office printers, home printers, and the like. Recently, with respect to commercially available printers, ink jet technology has improved in regard to large-quantity printing and high-speed printing. In such commercial printing, since printed articles are stacked in a large amount and at a high speed on the paper discharge unit, blocking occurs in some cases.
Moreover, in ink jet printing, a fixing treatment using a fixing roller or the like may be performed in order to improve abrasion resistance and the like, but off-set (fixing off-set, which is an off-set occurring at the time of fixing) in which an image section on a recording medium is transferred to the fixing roller occurs in some cases.
In this regard, aforementioned JP-A No. 62-246730 discloses, as a technique to inhibit such blocking (a phenomenon in which pieces of stacked printed articles are adhered to each other and the ink of the image portion of one printed article is adhered to the back side of the other printed article), attaching a liquid including powder of particles to the surface of paper.
JP-A No. 2004-50751 discloses a technique in which a resin liquid including resin particles is coated on a recording surface to form a resin-coated film which forms a protective layer including the resin-coated film for coating the image.
JP-A No. 2009-220299 discloses that a liquid including particles is applied and dried to apply ink.